tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Xue
A member of the Xiao Family (most likely an aristocratic family). Lu Piao's childhood friend and neighbor. As they grew older their feels for each other changed into love, so their families decided to keep them apart.【TDG】Chapter 106 – Ye Xiu Appearance and Personality When alone with Lu Piao she has a strong bossy personality, however when she is in front of others it changes drastically. She becomes shy, quiet , and supportive of Lu Piao. Plot Alternate Life In the previous life Lu Piao's cultivation was too poor and her family would never approve of Xiao Xue marrying him, so the two were pulled apart. She was married to a young master of the Lu Family.【TDG】Chapter 134 – Xiao Xue When Glory City was attacked, the two found each other and were married secretly, but they could only be together for a short time. Soon after Xiao Xue was killed in the demon beast attack. Unable to live without her, Lu Piao refused to escape with Nie Li, and died shortly after. Current Life The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Arc Lu Piao: :After Lu Piao gets caught trying to peak at her in the bath, the Xiao family sends a marriage proposal. This is largely because of Lu Piao's sudden growth in ability. Just like Du Ze, he as now seen as a prime candidate for marriage among the powerful families. Soon after, Xiao Xue goes to find Lu Piao and angrily asks how many times he had seen her, what he had seen and whether he liked what he saw, twisting his ear no matter what answer he gave.【TDG】Chapter 106 – Ye Xiu The Ten Millennium Spatial Array Arc Lu Piao: :Now that her family is supportive of her relationship with Lu Piao, she has started to seek him out. She finds him with his friends exploring an ancient construct near the City Lord's Mansion. This is her first introduction to the group, and they warmly welcome her. She seems to hit it off immediately with Xiao Ning'er.【TDG】Chapter 135 – Ten Millennium Spatial Array Demon Beasts: :The group is able to pass through the barrier and enter an isolated space, called the Abyss Prison Realm. After being chased by Scarlet Ghosts they happen upon a Netherlamp Behemoth.【TDG】Chapter 136 – Netherlamp Behemoth At one point Xiao Xue is captured by the demon beast's tongues, but Lu Piao is able to quickly cut her free. He carries her until the narcotic effect of the tongues wears off at which point she promptly hits him.【TDG】Chapter 137 – Yin-Yang Blast x2 Nie Li: :After the group escapes they head towards what appears to be a village. On their way they come across a mysterious monument that only Nie Li could approach. When they got close to the village Xiao Xue stayed behind with the rest as Nie Li investigated. :After insuring their safety, Nie Li came back and escorted them to a courtyard of the Silver Winged Family where it is assumed that she also cultivated with the aid of Blood Crystals. It is never actually said what her current rank is, but it is said that everyone in the group reached 1 star gold.【TDG】Chapter 144 – Testing medicine? When the stones of light had been collected, Nie Li and the new member of the team, Duan Jian, left the village. However, he told Xiao Xue and the rest that he would return in ten days time and meet them at a nearby location.【TDG】Chapter 147 – Raging flames of the Black Dragon :True to his word, Nie Li returned and set off a string of explosions that almost completely destroyed the Silver Winged Family's village.【TDG】Chapter 153 - Divine Explosion Inscription? He then briefly left them to make another attack on the blood crystal mine in order to free the slaves.【TDG】Chapter 154 - Surprise attack The group continued to hide out in the woods for awhile more, before returning to Glory City through the teleportation array.【TDG】Chapter 156 - Where is home The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Demon Beast Horde: :She is with Nie Li and helps with the preparations for the defensive lines against the Demon Beast Horde. She stands with Lu Piao on the wall and whenever he makes lighthearted comments about the horde she doesn't hesitate to hit him. When the lines are breached she fights along side Lu Piao, Du Ze, Duan Jian, and everyone else in the group to defend Glory City. 【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea Nie Li, Lu Piao, Du Ze, Dian Jian, and the three minions :After the battle is over he can see the loss and destruction that the demon beast horde left. He agrees with Nie Li that they need to work hard to get stronger to protect everyone.【TDG】Chapter 165 – Used to it Into the Nether Realm Arc Xiao Xue's Cultivation: :While Nie Li was away from Glory City Xiao Xue and the rest of his friends focused on their training. They also visited the Dark Ruins and some other places to train, making their cultivation soar leaps and bounds.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Yu Yan: :After Nie Li's return to Glory City, Xiao Xue was one of the people he gathered in Ye Ziyun's courtyard. He introduced everyone to the Spiritual God Yu Yan and explained to them who she is.【TDG】Chapter 210 – Sister goddess The Group's Cultivation: :Nie Li then asked everyone to help in gathering demon spirits and some other materials. Two days later they returned to the yard and Nie Li uses the items to set down the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique. This technique will release more then enough soul force and power of law for all of them to raise their strength by leaps and bounds. Xiao Xue, and the rest of his friends, then start to cultivate within the activated array around him.【TDG】Chapter 211 – Demon Spirit Devouring Technique :Xiao Xue's cultivation advanced very quickly as he moved through the levels of gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 212 – Wu Man While still cultivating in the array she noticed strange lightning energy attacking her soul realm and merged with her demon spirit to defend against it.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation Somehow this pure energy altered the original array and formed a Soul Array between Nie Li, Xiao Xue, and the others. By the time she left the array she was able to become a 5 star gold rank demon spiritualist. The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Xiao Ning'er: :After hearing about the official engagement between Nie Li and Ye Ziyun she immediately went over to see how Xiao Ning'er was doing. Seeing how depressed she was, Xiao Yue gave her Enchanting Passion Powder and told her to make Nie Li hers no matter what.【TDG】Chapter 216 – Mysterious Egg Nie Li: :Nie Li travels with Duan Jian to the Abyss Prison Realm to complete his need for revenge. When he returns to Glory City, Nie Li gathered everyone together and tells them that they were going to leave tomorrow and head to the Nether Realm.【TDG】Chapter 220 - Legend rank expert? Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo: :When the group had almost reached the entrance of the Nether Realm, Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo, appeared. They are the two high level legend rank demon beasts that have spent the last 10,000 years guarding over Yu Yan in the Black Spring. Nie Li and Yu Yan start to fight Luqian Sha while Duan Jian and Luo Ming fight Luqian Mo.【TDG】Chapter 222 - Two brothers :Xiao Xue was not strong enough to help in the fight and just stands guard nearby, however she was able to provide Nie Li and Duan Jian with more soul force trough the Soul array. Afterwards, everyone is shocked by the power of Nie Li's Draconic Bombs, Yu Yan apologizes for endangering everyone, and Nie Li searches the bodies. Abilities and Equipment Category:Xiao Family